


Summer of Us

by TokiKurp



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When summer began, Orga and Rufus never expected to fall in love. But when they met, it became the best summer the two had ever had.</p><p>Inspired by the song 19 You + Me by Dan and Shay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer of Us

“This is gonna be one hell of a summer, boys!“

“Hell yeah! The WHOLE summer at the beach and partying till we close the club!” Laughter broke out as three friends arrived to their summer home.

“OI! Will you assholes get the hell over here and help me with all this stuff?” The third friend called out as he walked up to the stairs.

“You’ve got it, Orga! You don’t need help.” One of the friends laughed as Orga rolled his eyes and threw a can at his laughing friend’s head. The friend ducked just in time. “Okay okay! We don’t need to start this summer with a trip of the emergency room.”

“Sting, you of all people should have learned your lesson when you got hit with a can and got a scar above his eye.” The other friend said with a smirk.

“Ah shut the hell up, Laxus.” Sting said as he grabbed a bag. “There’s plenty oh bags for you to grab.”

“And that meeting will take place at 10:30 and will last until 11:15 and right away you have a meeting with your biggest clients. They have said they will treat you both to lunch and…” A schedule was being explained as the two parents gave a nod. Summer was supposed to be their “vacation time” with their son, Rufus who just stared out the window as they arrived to Foaming Point.

Another summer he’d be spending alone. Again. Each year, his parents planned this BIG vacation to all these different places, but didn’t take time away from the family business. What was the point of vacation time if they weren’t going to actually relax? He had no idea and at this point, he’s given up to even try to get them to relax. They shortly arrived at their summer home.

“Isn’t this a lovely house, Rufus?” He heard his Mother ask him as they stepped out of the car. “It’s right on the beach so you can go there anytime you’d like.” Rufus was not a beach person so he wouldn’t be going there the time. He was about to answer something when his Mother’s phone rang and she took it. He sighed and went into the house to find his room.

_It was our first week_

_At Myrtle Beach_

_Where it all began…_

“Yeah yeah yeah I know what you two idiots want. I told ya you shouldn’t go out and party when we first got here.” Orga talked on the phone as he walked to downtown. The place they were staying at wasn’t far from downtown so they were able to walk there. The first night they arrived, Sting suggested they go out and see what’s there. All three drank, but Orga didn’t drink as much as the other two since someone needed to make sure the other two got home safe. It was the morning after and both of them woke up with massive hangovers. Orga offered to go get something from a nearby cafe.

He entered the cafe and looked around. It looked to be separated, the front was a cafe and the back was a book store. He walked over to see at the menu before texting Sting what him and Laxus wanted. He stepped up and order, getting his ticket and went into the back to look around as he waited.

Rufus had seen this cafe and wanted to check it out. His parents were gone for their day full of meetings and this began Rufus’ lonely summer. He was looking down the rows of books, picking a few out that caught his attention and read if it was worth a read. He already had a few books in his arms when he turned the corner. He collided with someone, sending him back and dropping the books.

“Sorry ‘bout that! Didn’t see ya there.” The voice said as Rufus shook his head.

“I apology, I should had paid better attention.” Rufus apologized as he looked up. He saw a tall man who was heavily muscular man with wild light green hair and light brown eyes.

“Oi it’s alright. Here let me help you up.” The man said as he offered his hand out to Rufus. The blond took the other’s hand and he was helped up. The other man bent down and picked up the books Rufus had dropped, handing them back to him.

“Thank you. I again apologize.”

“Hey I said it was alright. I should had been a little more careful. Are you okay though?”

“Yes I’m fine, thank you for asking.”

“Uh…the name’s Orga.” Orga introduced him to the blond.

“I am Rufus. Pleasure to meet you, Orga.” Rufus said as he extended his hand out. Orga took it and the two shook hands. ‘His hands a far bigger than mine.’

‘Damn I didn’t know how huge my hands were. That or he’s got some small ass hands.’ “Do you live here?”

“No, I’m just visiting for the summer. You?”

“Same. I’m visiting with some friends. How about you?” Orga asked as Rufus let out a small sigh.

“With family. We’re suppose to be on vacation, but that never happens.”

“Damn that sucks, man.” The two ended up talking for a few minutes until Orga heard his number being called out.

“Uh sorry. Got to end this and head back to my place. The two idiots are waiting for their coffee.” Orga said as he scratched the back of his head. Rufus only chuckled and gave a nod.

“That’s alright. It was a pleasure to talk to you, Orga.” And with that said, Rufus turned and walked down the next row of books. Orga watched him, not noticing how long the blond’s hair was. Almost as long as his. Hell maybe even longer. Orga turned and went to grab the order.

_It was 102°_

_Nothin’ to do_

_Man it was hot_

_So we jumped in…_

The first few weeks into Summer were pretty fun. Orga and the other would spent a lot time at the beach, playing beach sports and in the evening would hit up the town. But in the morning, Orga had started to get up before anyone else and head to the cafe down the street. Not only because it had really good coffee and breakfast sandwiches, but Rufus was there everyday. Over the first few weeks, the two two talked and got to know each other. They usually talked for an hour and half before Orga had to leave before the other two woke up.

One morning, Orga was checking the weather on his phone. Sunny with 0% chance of rain and the temperature will be 102° so don’t forget to drink plenty of water, go for a swim. Orga chuckled as he put his phone away before standing up, looking outside. It was still early morning and he was about to head out to Cafe Heel to meet Rufus.

“Why the hell are you up this early?” A voice asked just as Orga was about to leave.

‘Fuck!’ Orga thought as he turned around to see a sleepy Laxus. “Going to Cafe Heel for some breakfast. That place’s got some amazing food.”

“Eh yeah whatever. Bring me a coffee back.” Laxus said as he headed back to bed. Orga rolled his eyes and headed to the cafe. After his hour and half with Rufus, Orga returned to the beach house with coffee for Laxus and Sting.

“OI! I’m back!” He got a sneeze in returned. He groaned. One of them got sick and he had a feeling it was Sting.

“Sting came down with a cold and I have a massive headache.” Laxus said as he came out from the living room while watching some show. “Don’t think we’d survive a day at the beach today or a party tonight, Org.” Laxus said as he took a ship of his coffee.

“Eh that’s cool. You idiots rest and Imma head back to Cafe Heel.” Orga said as Laxus blinked.

“Didn’t you just come back from there?”

“Yeah? And? That place is pretty cool. Great food and people to talk to.” ‘Rufus is there. I wonder if I can get him to come ta the beach?’

“You have fun then. Bring us back food every few hours, kay?” Laxus smirked as Orga chuckled.

“Hell no! You do that yourself.” Orga laughed as Laxus rolled his eyes. The green haired man returned to the cafe and went to the back of the place, spotting Rufus in his usual place away from the windows and focused on his book. He walked up to the blond and plopped next to him. Rufus bounced a little and didn’t move. He turned his head after he stopped bouncing.

“Welcome back. Did your friends decide not to go to the beach today?”

“Yeah, one caught a cold and the other has a bad headache. So they’re gonna rest today and I decided to come back here because I’ve got a question.” Orga said as Rufus looked at him with a curious expression as he closed his book.

“Yes?”

“Wanna go to the beach?”

“I’m not a beach person.” Rufus answered right away. Orga blinked and then chuckled.

“Ah come on it’ll be fun! It’s the perfect to go to the beach.”

“Orga, it’s 102 outside.”

“Yeah and it’s a good excuse to go to the beach and splash. Come on, it’ll be fun.” Orga said as Rufus gave it a quick thought before sighing.

“Fine.”

“Awesome, hell I’ll even buy lunch! There’s a really good place on the beach you’ll love.” Orga said as the two got up.

_We were summertime sippin’, sippin’_

_Sweet tea kissin’ off of your lips_

_T-Shirt drippin’ wet_

_How could I forget?_

The first month FLEW by and both Rufus and Orga had been spending a lot of time together more and more. The mornings the two spent together, the afternoon was when the two did their own things; Orga went out with Laxus and Sting and Rufus stayed at the cafe and read; and the early evening the two would meet at the beach and spend time together. How did Orga managed to get away from Laxus and Sting dragging him to a club? Orga lied and said he wasn’t impressed with the clubs when he actually liked the clubs. But anything to get away from them and go be with Rufus.

It was early evening and Orga had just finished changing from the day’s events, about to head out to meet Rufus. Sting and Laxus had already headed to grab some dinner before the two headed to the Club L. Scale. Orga had just changed into a quick dark green tank top, yellow swimming shorts and black flip flops. He grabbed his wallet and headed out. Soon he meet up with Rufus at their “secret” meeting spot, under the fishing pier. The two started their walk on the beach when Orga thought of something.

“Oi what’s this?” He said, catching Rufus’ attention. The blond watched as Orga went to the water and bend down.

“Did you find- ORGA!” Orga actually ended up splashing Rufus. The blond pouted as the taller man busted out laughing. “That’s very mature of you.”

“Though you needed some coolin’ off.” He laughed as Rufus shook his head as he walked over to the laughing man. Splashing him. “OI!” Rufus gave him a smirk.

“I wasn’t the only one who needed some cooling off.” Rufus chuckled as Orga blinked but a smirk crossed his face.

“Oh yeah?” Orga splashed him back. Rufus laughed and the two got into a splash war. The both of them ended up getting each other soaking wet. They finished the war when they both fell into the water. Rufus sat up and smirked at Orga.

“So…who won that one?”

“Ah hell if I know. Probably you.” Orga said as Rufus chuckled.

“Well I will have to agree then.” Rufus smirked as Orga chuckled. The two didn’t say a word and just starred at each other. But somehow…their faces seem to get closer and closer to one another until their lips touched. The two parted when they both needed air and just looked at each other.

"Did…that just happen?” Rufus asked as he blushed. Orga blushed a little too.

“Uh…I-I think so.” Orga said as he sat up.

“I-I’m sorry, I should leave.” Rufus said as he started to get up, but was stopped when Orga grabbed his arm. The blond turned around and saw the other looking at him.

“No Rufus…stay. Look, something…something has been telling me to get to know you more and the whole time we’ve known each other; there’s been this strong feeling that’s been getting more and more stronger.” Orga said as he looked away. He wasn’t real the type to tell someone about his feelings but…Rufus for some reason, made him feel like he could tell them.

“…Y-You too?” Rufus asked as Orga looked at him. “I-I think…you’ve made me fall for you.”

“Me too…I’ve never felt this way about anyone but since being with you…” Orga started as he stood up and place a hand on Rufus’ cheek “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“I could read all the books in the world but you would still be on my mind.” Rufus whispered as the two starred into each other’s eyes. Light brown into dark green before the two leaned toward each other again and kissed as the sun began to set. This moment, neither of them would forget.

_Watchin’ that blonde hair swing_

_To every song I’d sing_

_You were California beautiful_

_I was plain everything but cool_

_I could still hear that sound_

_Of every wave crashin’ down_

_Like the tears we cried_

_That day we had leave_

_It was everything we wanted it to be_

_The summer of_

_19 you and me_

From that night, Orga and Rufus went from strangers to friends to lovers. Their time at the cafe and beach became their dates, enjoying every minute. And strange enough, Orga and Rufus hadn’t told anyone about the other. Laxus and Sting were too busy partying to even notice and Rufus’ parents didn’t even pay attention.

The two, after getting into another splash war and kissing in the water, the two would walk along with the water as the water slashed again their feet. Orga loved when the wind blew and Rufus’ blond hair danced in it. Even if he had it up in a pony tail or tied at the bottom. The two usually had dinner at the boardwalk and would listen to the music from the live band from under the boardwalk. Orga would sing along, though he was very terrible at it, but Rufus found it hilarious watching him sing and do little dances.

“So what’s California like?” Orga had asked one night as the two walked on the boardwalk, hand in hand. Rufus was from California while Orga from New York they soon learned about each other.

“It’s alright. Busy, but not as busy as New York.” He chuckled as he looked up to his boyfriend. “I don’t know how to explain California. Guess depending on what part you’re talking about.”

“Where you live.”

“Beverly Hills? Uh okay I guess. I really don’t get out that much. I only go out a cafe by my home called Cafe Pegasus. It’s much like Cafe Heel. And then I only go to events when my parents make me. So not much I could really tell you. Though I’m sure you have plenty to say about New York.”

“Ah yeah, New York’s busy as hell.” He laughed. “My friend Laxus is going to take over his Gramp’s business when we get back. A club called Fairy Tail and Sting just took over a restaurant called Saber.”

“And what do you do in New York?”

“I actually work at Saber so that’s how me and Sting met. I met Laxus when me and a few friends from Saber went to his club. Dude’s awesome. We’re down here for the summer like you.” Orga explained as Rufus chuckled.

“Well the next time I’m in New York, I’ll have to stop by Saber and try it out.” Rufus said with a smile.

“You better or else.” Orga laughed as Rufus shook his head. “Hell I’ll treat you and introduce to the others ta ya.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’m looking forward to the next business trip.” He smiled as Orga smirked, squeezing his hand.

_We had our first dance in the sand_

_It was one hell of a souvenir_

_Tangled up, so in love_

_So, let’s just stay right here…_

As summer came closer and closer to an end, the two spent as much time together as they possibly could. It was a Friday night and the two had just finished dinner when they headed down to sit under the boardwalk to listen to the live band. The two listened for a few songs before Orga got up and started to sing along. Rufus always got a kick out of Orga doing that and enjoyed it. But after a few songs of Orga sing, a love song came on. Usually when those came on, Orga stopped and just held Rufus. But tonight was different.

“Oi, Rufus.”

“Yes?” Rufus said as he looked up to Orga and his eyes widen. Orga was holding out his hand to Rufus.

“Can I have this dance?” Orga asked as Rufus blinked so it could process. But it quickly did and Rufus took his hand.

“Of course.” Rufus accepted. The two danced along to the music, slow and swaying to one side and then the other, feeling the sand under their feet. Rufus laid his head against Orga’s chest and closed his eyes. Orga followed, laying his head against Rufus’ and closing his eyes too. Holding him closer to him.

‘I wish this moment could last forever…’ The two thought at the same time. Wishing that this summer could last forever and never come to an end.

_‘Till the sun starts creepin’, creepin’ up_

_Right then I knew_

_Just what you were thinkin’, thinkin’ of_

_When I look at you…_

It was the night the two were dreading the most. The last night before the two had to part ways as the summer came to a close. Neither of them thought about this night for the week until it finally arrived. The two planned to spend as much time as they could tonight. Even if they were going to stay up all night till the sun came up. They were going to take in all the last hours they had together before who knows how long.

They started it off by stopping by Cafe Heel and then the beach where they spent most of their time together during the summer. They spent most of the night on the beach, visiting certain places that were memorial to them. Such as where they had their first kiss in the water. Orga thought it’d be funny to recreate that day by splashing Rufus. Splashing and laughing as they both got wet. The two ended the war by stealing it was a kiss which soon turned into a make out session that ended up in the water. They also visited the boardwalk, no live music tonight. But they still walked along and playing games.

Finally, the two watched the stars until their eyes told them otherwise. They both wanted to sleep out and under the stars, but that wasn’t a good idea. Orga had the first driving shift and Rufus had to get up very early in the morning to catch his flight. Just as they started to head back, something told them to look up toward the sky. The two stopped and saw a shooting star. The first one they have ever seen, they both wished the same thing. To never stop loving the other.

They soon arrived to Orga’s beach house and just started at each other. They found out just a few short weeks after arriving that their beach houses were very close to each other.

“I don’t want tomorrow to come…” Rufus said as he looked toward the ocean.

“I don’t want it to come tomorrow either, babe. If I could stop time, I would and turning it back to the moment we first met.” Orga said as Rufus nodded.

“I would too.” He said as he turned back toward Orga. The blond pushed himself up on his feet and pulled him down by his shirt, planting a kiss on his lips. Orga kissed him back, cupping both of his hands on Rufus’ cheek, deepening their kiss. They parted for air and leaned against each other’s forehead.

“OI! ORGA!” A voice called out. The two look and Orga’s eyes widen when he saw Laxus standing on the back porch.

“Fuck…”

“The fuck are you doing? Who the hell is that?” Laxus asked.

“Oi! What are you doing out there, Laxus?” Another voice called.

“Ah fuck here we go.” Orga said as he facepalmed as Sting came out.

“I take it that those two are Laxus and Sting?”

“Yes. Sting is the one who just came out and that’s Laxus.” Orga explained as he looked toward the two blond.

“Who’s that?” Sting asked as he noticed Rufus.

“Better introduce you to them now.” Orga said as he took Rufus’ hand and lead him up to the porch. “Uh Laxus, Sting..this is Rufus. Rufus, this is Laxus and Sting.”

“Yo.”

“Hey!”

“Pleasure to meet you both.” Rufus said with a nod.

“Uh…he’s the reason why I stopped going to the clubs. Uh…” Orga started to explained but lost his words.

“Awwwww Orga found his summer love.” Sting said with a cheesy grin on his face.

“Yeah basically.”

“So…how long have you two been together?” Laxus asked.

“About the whole summer.”

“Man and we leave tomorrow.” Sting said as the two lovers looked at each other and sighed.

“We know…we don’t need to be reminded.” Orga said as Sting held his hands up in defense. “I’m gonna walk him home…I’ll be back.”

“Nice meeting the both of you.” Rufus said as he gave a nod to the both of them, walking passing them as Orga lead him away. The two watched them walk away and out of the front down.

“…they’re pretty cute together. Man I can’t wait to get back home and go on a date with Rogue!” Sting said as Laxus rolled his eyes.

“And why didn’t he come again?”

“Something about the restaurant.” Sting answered.

Orga walked Rufus down a few houses until they arrived to his beach home. Lights were off and no car parked. Rufus sighed as they walked up to the door. “Your parents aren’t home I guess?”

“No, they had some event to go tonight so they probably won’t be back for another few hours.” Rufus said as he unlocked the door.

“What time are you waking up tomorrow?”

“About 4:30 and we leave for the airport at 5:30.” He answered with a sad sigh. Orga put a hand on Rufus’ cheek.

“I’ll be up and waiting for you to come out. I want to see you one more time…” Orga said as Rufus gave a nod, looking away.

“I’ll be out before 5.” He whispered. Orga bent down and kissed his cheek.

“I love you.” Rufus looked at him and sadly smiled. He placed his hands on Orga’s cheeks and kissed him in return.

“I love you too. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Orga gave a nod. “Good night.”

“Night babe.”

_I can still her that sound_

_Of every wave crashin’ down_

_Like the tears we cried_

_That day we had to leave…_

Orga woke up to his alarm ring in his ear. He groaned but got up. He didn’t bother to get dressed because he knew he’d fall back to asleep as soon as Rufus left. Or…he hoped. Orga stopped and sighed, the thought of them not seeing each other for who knows how long was depressing. He never expected to fall in love during this summer, he expected to have one hell of a time. And he did. He walked down the hall and out the front door, walking a few houses down. He saw a few lights were on. Grabbing his phone, he checked the time.

He was early, it was only 4:37. Rufus was just getting up. He unlocked his phone and went to his message, sending Rufus a text. Letting the blond know Orga was outside.

Ten minutes before 5, Orga was busy playing a game when he heard the door open. Pausing his game, he looked up to see Rufus walking out. Orga smirked and put his phone away as Rufus walked up to him. When Rufus walked up to him, Orga pulled him into an embrace and held him close. Rufus held Orga close too. They didn’t speak, just holding the other close with the last half an hour; or even less, they had to spend together before they had to part ways.

Rufus moved and faced Orga, placing his hands on the other’s cheeks. “I want to make this work.”

“We’ll make it work. It’s gonna be hard, but we’ll make it work.”

“As long as we’re dedicated to make it work.”

“Damn straight. Everything will be fine.” Orga whispered as he leaned his forehead against Rufus’. The blond closed his eyes, feeling tears threading to spill over. “You made this summer the best one. I didn’t expect to enjoy it so much.”

“And you made this my far the best summer I’ve ever had. I couldn’t image it turning out any different.” Rufus’ voice cracked and the tears started to fall. Though Orga had only seen Rufus cry one other time, he hated seeing the other cry. But today only made it worst because neither of them knew what was going to happen. Orga used his thumb to whip Rufus’ tears away, feeling his eyes starting to get watery too.

“RUFUS!” A voice called out. “WE’RE ABOUT TO LEAVE! THERE’S BEEN A CHANGE OF PLANS AND OUR FLIGHT WILL BE LEAVING VERY SOON! HURRY UP!”

This was it…they were about to part ways. “Damnit…” Rufus cussed under his breath and buried his face in Orga’s chest. “Why now? I don’t want to leave.”

“I don’t either. But..we can’t stop this from happening.” Orga whispered. Rufus knew this was true and it only made the tears that were already falling come down more and more. The blond pushed himself up and grabbed hold on Orga’s necklace, bring him down into a kiss.

Their last kiss of the summer…

_First week_

_Myrtle Beach_

_Where it all began…_

“OI! You see this bottle Sting? All big and thick and costed a lot? I’ll check it at your head and give you another scar on ya head!” Orga threaten as Sting laughed.

It was the middle of October and Orga had returned to New York. Back working at Saber with Sting as they were about to open up for the dinner rush. It’s been two months since Orga last saw Rufus and though he won’t admit it in front of anyone, him misses the blond. But they made their relationship work. They texted everyday, called one another every few days and had many online dates.

“Ha! I’d like you to try! Then you’d be out of a job!”

“Yeah and you’d be out of a bartender would can make anything under the sun in less than 30 seconds.” Orga smirked as he reminded the owner.

“…True.” Sting chuckled as he leaned against the bar. “I’m leaving early tonight so Minerva will be coming in to take my place.”

“The hell you goin’?” Orga asked as he cleaned some glasses.

“It’s mine and Rogue’s anniversary tonight so I promised to leave early so we can go celebrate.” Sting explained as Orga chuckled.

“Oh so is that why Rogue ain’t comin’ in today?” Orga asked with a smirk. Sting nodded.

“Yeah I gave him the day off so he can get ready.” Sting chuckled.

“Where are ya planning on taking him?”

“Eh we might go to Fairy Tail since Laxus found out it’s our anniversary and ordered us to go there. Said he’ll give us free drinks.”

“Hell I’d take that.” Orga smirked with a laugh.

“Yeah yeah yeah.” He smirked.

“We got any big groups comin’ in today?”

“Yeah, business meeting right after I leave at 8. So get ready to fill some drinks.”

“You say that as if I’ve never filled drinks before.” Orga said as Sting rolled his eyes. “Which poor soul has to deal with that group?”

“Dobengal offered. Think Yukino also offered to help.” Sting said as he thought about that for a moment. Shortly after they opened, Saber got busy with people coming in for dinner. Sting had left and Minerva came, helping Orga fill drinks. Yukino had seated the business meeting of 12 and was updating their seating when someone entered. Yukino looked up and gave a smile.

“Hello, welcome to Saber. How many?” She kindly asked the man who entered.

“One thank you.”

“Alright. Is there anywhere you would like to sit? Booth, table or at the bar?” She asked as she grabbed a menu.

“Hmm…I was wonder if someone by the name of Orga Nanagear was working tonight?” The man asked as Yukino gave a nod.

“Yes he is. He works at the bar. Would you like to sit there, sir?” She asked as the man gave a nod. “Follow me please.” The man followed Yukino up to the bar. He gave a nod and thanked her before sitting on the stool and opening the menu.

“Minerva, where did Orga go?” The man heard.

“That business party wanted drinks so he went to bring them their drinks. Why do you ask?”

“Uh someone is looking for him.” Yukino answered as Minerva looked over and saw the man busy reading the menu. She gave a nod.

“Alright I’ll let him know when he comes back.” Yukino gave a nod and left back to her station as Minerva went over to the man.

“Welcome to Saber, while you wait for our bartender, anything I can get you?”

“No thank you. I’m still looking.”

“Alright, if you find anything you want, just call me over or if Orga’s back.” The man gave a nod as Minerva left. Orga came from the back a few minutes later and back to the bar.

“Orga, customer looking for you.” Minerva said as she pointed in the direction. Orga looked and saw the man.

“Alright awesome.” Orga heads over in that direction. “Hey welcome to Saber! What can I start you off with? It’s October and we’ve got Halloween themed drinks all this month.” Orga asked as the man smiled from behind the menu.

“Well…I think I’ll have,” He started as he put the menu down. Orga’s eyes widen when he saw who it was “Whatever you recommend.”

“R-Rufus!” The blond smiled as he watched the other’s reaction. It was priceless. “W-When did you get in? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming to New York?!”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Rufus giggled. “And to answer your other question, I got in about an hour ago. Mother and Father are in for a business meeting and I suggested Saber.” He smiled as Orga looked back toward the meeting and then back to Rufus.

“I-I…ah fuck it!” Orga said as he cupped Rufus’ cheeks and kissed him. Minerva looked over and her eyes widen.

“Orga! Get off that poor man!” Minerva order as she walked over just as they pulled apart. She then hit him upside the head.

“OW! MINERVA!”

“I do apologize for Orga’s behavior. Are you alright sir?” Minerva asked as Rufus chuckled.

“I’m fine thank you. But it’s alright.”

“Minerva, do you remember me talking about someone named Rufus?” Orga asked as Minerva blinked at him.

“You mean the Rufus that you can’t stop talking about?” Minerva smirked as Rufus blinked and blushed. Orga blushed too and looked back at Rufus. Seeing him blushed only made him blush more.

“Uh yeah right. Uh…Minerva this is Rufus. Rufus, this is Minerva. She’s the former owner’s daughter and our head manager.” Orga introduced the two. Minerva and Rufus extended their hands and shook.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Minerva.”

“It’s nice to meet you Rufus. Orga here won’t shut up about you.” She chuckled as Rufus chuckled as well.

“So I hear.”

“I’ll be right back. You two keep talking.” Minerva said as she left the bar. Orga turned back to Rufus and took his hands.

“So good to finally actually feel you after so long.” Orga said as Rufus smiled.

“I agree. As soon as I found out I’d be coming to New York, I just had to think of a way to surprise you.”

“And surprise ya did.” Orga laughed.

“Well I have another surprise for you.”

“Ah I didn’t know this was Surprise Day or I would had given you a few surprises.” Orga laughed as Rufus smiled.

“I’m moving here to New York.” Orga’s eyes widen. “I was able to convince my parents to open another store here in New York since the one here is doing so well. So not only will be that be happening and I will be looking over that, but I will be publishing my first poetry book in the next few weeks.”

Orga’s mouth had dropped open. “Babe that’s awesome! I’m so happy for you! What’s the book going to be called?”

“The Summer of Us.” Rufus smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to put the rating on this one so I just put it as teens and up because of some cussing. So uh yeah.


End file.
